zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Gorman
Gorman is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. He often displays a bitter attitude and is one of the twenty people in the Bombers' Notebook in Majora's Mask. He also has two brothers, the Gorman Brothers, who run a horse track beside Romani Ranch. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Gorman is the leader of the Gorman Troupe, a theatre company of touring actors, singers, and dancers. As a child, the "despised second Gorman Brother" attended a performance by The Indigo-Gos during the Carnival of Time, and during a performance of a song known as the "Ballad of the Wind Fish", Gorman became enamored of show business and made a fateful decision to make a career as the leader of a troupe of performers. He left the ranch where he had lived with his family for so long, and went to make his fortune in the city of Clock Town and meet The Indigo-Gos in person. About the time of Link's arrival in Termina, Gorman and his Gorman Troupe have been booked to perform during the Carnival of Time. During the First Day, Gorman heads over to the Mayor's Residence to talk about the carnival with Madame Aroma, who is the organizer of festival. Once he gets there however, he is distraught to hear that Toto, manager of The Indigo-Gos (now with a new line-up) announces that their scheduled performance has been cancelled due to the loss of the voice of Lulu, their singer; in effect forcing Madame Aroma to cancel the Gorman Troupe's performance as well, leaving the future of the Carnival of Time bleak. Broken down, Gorman heads to the Milk Bar and ponders over the future of his troupe and how to break the news to his companions. Gorman becomes "tipsy" and disoriented from drinking Romani Milk and reminisces about his past, angered at himself for becoming a failure within the world of show business. Link enters the Milk Bar; Gorman brushes him off and tells him to leave alone. Link is approached by Toto, who asks him if he wants to help out test the stage equipment for him. Link plays the many different instrumental trucks in his various forms. As the song is being built up, Gorman dismisses and disapproves of the "racket" that he is making. However, once Link succesfully performs all instrumental tracks, Gorman recognizes is at being the "Ballad of the Wind Fish", the song he heard all those years ago, and remembers why he broke into show business in the first place. Gorman apologizes to Link for booing him, and gives him his mask, the Circus Leader's Mask. During the end credits scene, Gorman is seen watching Lulu and The Indigo-Gos perform at the Milk Bar. Interestingly, a pair of Gorman's underpants can be found in the Gorman Troupe's hotel room in the Stock Pot Inn. When Link is wearing the Mask of Scents, the underpants emits the same smell as a Magic Mushroom. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Gorman can be found in Hyrule Town, where he works as a real estate developer. If Link performs a Kinstone fusion with Din in the Happy Hearth Inn, Gorman rents out one of his vacant houses. Link can further fuse Kinstones with either Din, Farore or Nayru; the one whom he fuses Kinstones with moves into Gorman's new house. If Link fuses another Kinstone Piece with Mutoh, the carpenter boss, he will order his Carpenters to build a new house, which Gorman will rent out to whomever is left of the sisters to fuse Kinstones with. Only two out of the three characters can move into houses. See also * Gorman Brothers * Ingo Category:Bombers' Notebook Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters